


May the Best Man Win (Translation - Dịch)

by Frodo_the_Cheese947



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, Hannibal has the biggest crush in the world, M/M, going to be some hardcore hand holding later on
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_the_Cheese947/pseuds/Frodo_the_Cheese947
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal là chủ kiêm bếp trưởng của nhà hàng Ravenstag nổi tiếng. Đối thủ lớn nhất của hắn? Gordon Ramsay, chủ kiêm bếp trưởng nhà hàng Maze. Cả hai là đầu bếp xuất sắc và cũng là sát nhân xuất sắc, thường xuyên tranh chấp vị trí chiếu trên so với người kia.</p><p>Cuộc cạnh tranh mới nhất của họ?</p><p>Ai sẽ giành được trái tim của một cậu Will Graham nào đó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May the Best Man Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087954) by [Azvee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azvee/pseuds/Azvee). 



Hannibal Lecter là một người đàn ông yêu thích những thứ tuyệt hảo trên đời. Đó là lý do hắn quyết định gia nhập giới ẩm thực để tạo ra những món ăn thượng hạng và truyền cảm hứng cho những người khác. Ravenstag là một trong những nhà hàng nổi tiếng và được đánh giá cao nhất vùng Baltimore, nhờ nỗ lực của cả Hannibal và đội ngũ nhân viên. Cũng nhờ đó, Hannibal trở thành một trong những người được kính nể và tìm kiếm nhiều nhất Baltimore. Với Hannibal những mối quan hệ tốt và đồ ăn ngon dường như chẳng bao giờ vơi. Cuộc đời của tay đầu bếp chuyên nghiệp gần như sẽ hoàn hảo nếu không có sự hiện diện của một người. Gordon Ramsay, chủ sở hữu kiêm bếp trưởng của nhà hàng Maze.

Gordon là một ví dụ hoàn hảo về sự lãng phí tài năng, theo Hannibal nhận thấy. Gã là một đầu bếp xuất sắc, nhưng cũng là một kẻ rất tồi. Ít nhất là theo quan điểm không thiên vị của Hannibal. Một kẻ mặt dày, cứng đầu với ý kiến của mình, sẵn sàng cãi cọ với bất cứ ai không đồng tình tới khi họ chấp nhận cái lý của gã. Một trong những suy nghĩ sai lầm nhất của gã là, không chỉ gã là đầu bếp giỏi hơn Hannibal, mà nhà hàng của gã cũng vượt xa Ravenstag.

Đáng ra Hannibal đã kết liễu Ramsay từ lâu vì sự xúc phạm đó, nếu gã cũng không là một sát thủ hàng loạt. Trong một sự sắp đặt éo le của số phận, hóa ra hai tay đầu bếp có chung sở thích giết chóc và ăn thịt người sau giờ làm việc. Sau vài lần tình cờ đụng độ nhau khi đi săn, cả hai cuối cùng đồng ý một thỏa thuận như sau. Ai đến trước thì sẽ được săn trước, và người kia phải từ bỏ quyền lợi với con mồi.

Kỹ năng săn mồi của Gordon cũng tồi tệ như con người gã. Thay vì tuân theo một loạt những quy tắc chọn mồi, như Hannibal chỉ săn những kẻ thô lỗ, lựa chọn của Gordon hoàn toàn ngẫu nhiên. Gã bảo đảm với Hannibal rằng trong đa số trường hợp gã cũng làm theo quy tắc riêng, nhưng chẳng bao giờ gã chịu hé ra cái quy tắc đó. Rõ ràng là nói dối. Hannibal ghét những kẻ nói dối. 

Ý nghĩ để vuột mất con mồi chạy bộ đêm qua khiến tâm trạng Hannibal sáng nay đăc biệt chua chát. Sáng hôm đó, mục tiêu đã chạy qua hắn, đạp vào một vũng bùn to tướng, làm bắn thứ nước bẩn thỉu lên một trong những bộ đồ bảnh nhất của Hannibal. Sự thô lỗ đó rõ ràng không thể chấp nhận được, nhưng xui xẻo làm sao, đêm ấy Hannibal chỉ tới nhà tên chạy bộ muộn có một chút xíu. Gordon đã đứng ở bên ngoài và chuẩn bị tiến vào trong. Gã thậm chí còn cả gan nhếch mép cười nhạo khi nhìn thấy Hannibal. Cái sự mặt trơ trán bóng của gã người Anh này chẳng có giới hạn nào cả.

Đang lặn ngụp suy tư làm thế nào để mang thằng cha kiêu căng tự phụ đó ra chiêu đãi đám nhân viên, Hannibal gần như không nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở và vị khách đầu tiên trong ngày bước vào.

“Chào buổi sáng, bác sĩ Lecter!”. Mọi suy nghĩ tăm tối của Hannibal bỗng tan biến hết trước thanh âm của tiếng chào. Chỉ có duy nhất một người gọi hắn như thế khi nói chuyện. Will Graham, sinh vật tuyệt diệu nhất hành tinh vừa mới bước vào Ravenstag. Mọi thứ của Will đều hoàn hảo, từ những đường nét mảnh khảnh và những lọn tóc xoăn trên gương mặt tựa thiên thần, tới sự nhanh trí và khả năng suy nghĩ sáng tạo của cậu. Bộ quần áo lôi thôi và cặp kính to cộ không giấu được cái đẹp nằm dưới chúng, và sự lúng túng trong giao tiếp xã hội chẳng thể che mờ đi tâm hồn tươi sáng của Will. Hannibal đã cảm nắng Will từ cuộc nói chuyện đầu tiên.

“Chào buổi sáng, Will,” Hannibal nở nụ cười rạng rỡ đáp lại. Will chưa bao giờ thất bại trong việc làm tâm trạng hắn tốt lên. “Hôm nay cậu đến sớm hơn tôi nghĩ. Mọi chuyện vẫn ổn chứ?”

“Vẫn ổn, cảm ơn vì đã hỏi thăm. Trường sắp thi cuối kỳ rồi, nên tôi đang cố ở lại làm việc lâu hơn một chút, phòng khi có sinh viên nào cần được giúp đỡ thêm.”

“Lòng tốt và sự hào hiệp của cậu thật vô biên.”

Một vệt hồng nhạt hiện lên trên má Will trước lời khen, và Hannibal càng hài lòng hơn với bản thân hắn. Will lúc xấu hổ còn mê hoặc hơn là Will bình thường. “Không ấn tượng đến thế đâu,” Will đáp, hơi cúi đầu. “Và tôi biết mình không phải giáo viên duy nhất làm như vậy. Anh hơi đề cao tôi quá rồi.”

“Vớ vẩn. Cậu là giáo viên giỏi nhất ở Quantico, và cậu quan tâm đến tương lai của sinh viên mình, từng người một. Việc cậu sẵn sàng hy sinh thời gian riêng tư vì họ nói lên nhiều điều về thái độ sẵn sàng giúp đỡ người khác của cậu, Đó là một phẩm chất rất đáng ngưỡng mộ.”

“Cảm ơn, nhưng tôi nghĩ câu đó vẫn có chút phóng đại.” Will của hắn thật khiêm nhường. Ai có thể nghĩ cậu ấy không hoàn hảo được cơ chứ?

Hannibal chuẩn bị khen thêm mấy lời hoàn toàn được bảo chứng về độ thật lòng nữa thì một giọng Anh ầm ĩ và cực kỳ thô lỗ bay ngang qua phòng. “Cậu thật là thần thánh!”

Sao Hannibal lại quên mất chuyện Gordon luôn đến làm nghi thức chế nhạo sau khi giành được con mồi của hắn chứ? Gã luôn xuất hiện để nói với Hannibal rằng hương vị của anh ta, hoặc cô ta tuyệt vời thế nào, và rằng chiến lợi phẩm rõ ràng đã thuộc về kẻ giỏi hơn đêm đó ra sao. Cuộc nói chuyện này là điều đã làm Hannibal phát ớn cả đêm qua, và bây giờ nó còn có thêm ảnh hưởng ngoài dự kiến là phá hoại điểm sáng duy nhất trong ngày của hắn.

Gordon tiến thẳng về phía William tội nghiệp, hoàn toàn không được chuẩn bị tinh thần cho mái đầu hoang dã và tính cách khó dò của gã. “Xin lỗi vì đã hơi thất thố, nhưng tôi không biết là một người lộng lẫy như cậu lại tự nguyện đến nhà hàng của Hannibal.”

“Ơ… vâng cảm ơn,” Will lịch sự đáp lại. “Tôi chỉ tới đây lấy mấy khúc xương thôi, tôi không nghĩ mình hợp làm khách của nơi này.” 

“Thế nào mới là hợp, kiểu vô vị ấy hả?” Gordon nhếch môi cười thỏa mãn. Nhưng Will chẳng để tâm gì đến những lời lẽ đâm chọc nhà hàng của Hannibal.

“Không, những người giàu có.”

“Vớ vẩn, tôi chẳng nghĩ ra được ai tôi muốn phục vụ hơn là cậu,” Hannibal đáp lại ngay, không để Ramsay có cơ hội mở mồm. “Lúc nào đó, cậu nhất định phải để tôi chuẩn bị cho cậu một bữa thật thịnh soạn mới được. “

“Anh biết tôi sẽ thấy không thoải mái nếu sau đó không trả tiền mà,” Will đáp. Hannibal luôn đưa ra lời đề nghị đó mỗi khi Will tới, và hắn luôn nhận được cùng một câu trả lời. 

Gordon gật gù, vẻ hiểu biết. “Hannibal rất thích tính giá cao cho dịch vụ chất lượng thấp mà.”

“Của cậu đây, Will,” Hannibal chìa ra mấy cái bọc gói kín và cố hết sức coi Ramsay như vô hình. “Một ít xương còn tươi và xúc xích từ thịt thừa cho lũ chó. Thêm một cái croque-monsieur cho cậu nữa.”

“Xúc xích hả? Tôi cứ thế mà nhận sao được. Bao tiền vậy?” Will lục tìm ví. "Tôi sẽ trả tiền, cả xúc xích lẫn bánh.”

Hannibal chặn mọi sự chống đối của Will bằng một cái vẫy tay. “Không không, tôi muốn cậu cầm chúng. Chỗ thịt đó sẽ chẳng có ích gì ở đây, và tôi biết cậu rất hay bỏ bữa. Cứ để tôi chăm lo cho bạn tôi và những người bạn có răng nanh của cậu ấy.”

“Dù sao thì cũng đừng phấn khích quá, croque-monsieur chỉ là cái tên bảnh chọe của món sandwich thịt heo và phô mai thôi. Anh ta có thể móc túi khách hàng 20 đô chỉ với cái tên đó thôi đấy.” Hannibal đứng khoanh tay trong khi Gordon tiếp tục chọc ngoáy kỹ thuật bếp núc rõ ràng là cao hơn của hắn. “Nào, nếu cậu muốn ăn đồ ăn ngon thật sự, hãy tới với nhà hàng Maze. Tôi là bếp trưởng bên đó, và tôi có thể đảm bảo cho cậu nếm thử miễn phí mọi món có trong thực đơn.”

“Anh thật hào phóng, nhưng tôi thật sự không nghĩ mình có thể…” Will lắc đầu đáp. Đó là một lời từ chối lịch sự mà Gordon Ramsay tỏ ra không thể chấp nhận.

“Không không, tôi nài nỉ cậu tới ăn mà,” Gordon lên tiếng bằng cái giọng mà Hannibal coi là một sự mô phỏng thảm hại câu hắn mới nói. “Với lại tôi cần có ai đó chấm dứt tranh cãi rằng nhà hàng của ai trong số chúng tôi mới là tốt nhất. Tôi cần một người có khẩu vị biết phân biệt tốt xấu như cậu ủng hộ cho tôi. Ý cậu thế nào, William?”

“Tôi sẽ suy nghĩ, được chứ?” Will nở nụ cười đáp lại và trái tim Hannibal rớt đi chỗ nào đó.

“Tuyệt,” Gordon reo lên và chìa ra một tấm danh thiếp với số điện thoại cá nhân của gã viết ở mặt sau. “Đây là địa chỉ và giờ mở cửa. Lúc nào ghé qua cũng được, hoặc cứ việc gọi cho tôi và chúng tôi sẽ chuẩn bị bàn cho cậu.”

“Tôi chỉ nhận danh thiếp thôi, không hứa chắc được gì đâu.” Will nhét tấm thiếp vào túi áo. Cậu liếc nhìn nhanh đồng hồ trên tường, giật mình. “Ối, tôi phải đi rồi! Rất vui được gặp anh, anh Ramsay.” Will đã gần bước ra khỏi cửa trước khi chợt nhớ ra, quay người lại và vội vàng nói thêm, “Và cảm ơn lần nữa vì đã chiêu đãi nhé, bác sĩ Lecter. Tôi sẽ đáp lễ số thức ăn này lần sau.”

Và cứ như thế, Will Graham rời đi. Cậu chàng ngây thơ khốn khổ đã bị Gordon Ramsay chứ không phải ai khác quyến rũ, và đã quên sạch mọi thứ về cái tên luôn quan tâm cậu từ đáy lòng. Hannibal không biết Gordon định chơi trò gì, nhưng hắn sẽ không cho phép gã làm hại William yêu quý bằng bất cứ cách nào.

“Và chính xác là anh có ý định gì với Will Graham?” Hắn hỏi bằng chất giọng lạnh lẽo nhất của mình.

Gordon phá ra cười, “Tôi nghĩ cậu ấy thật tuyệt vời và muốn lúc nào đó cậu ấy dùng bữa tối với tôi.”

“Nếu anh nghĩ tôi sẽ khoanh tay đứng nhìn và cho phép anh ăn Will thì buồn thay, anh nhầm to rồi. Chạm vào cậu ấy đi, rồi tôi sẽ kết liễu anh.” Thỏa thuận gì giữa bọn họ đi nữa cũng sẽ bị ném đi chỉ trong một nhịp tim nếu điều đó có nghĩa là bảo vệ Will yêu quý của hắn khỏi một gã nguy hiểm và khoa trương không cần thiết như Gordon Ramsay.

“Ồ, tôi đâu có ý muốn ăn cậu ta, ít nhất không phải theo kiểu mà anh đang mường tượng.” Hannibal sẽ lụi thằng cha này một nhát ngay bây giờ nếu hắn có vũ khí, và Gordon biết rõ điều đó khi gã dừng lại để Hannibal thấm thía ẩn ý của câu nói trước khi lại mở mồm. “Tôi nghĩ Will là một người trưởng thành có chính kiến, nếu cậu ấy muốn dành thời gian với tôi thì đó là lựa chọn của cậu ta, không phải sao?”

“Tôi đã cẩn thận vun xới một tình bạn với cậu ấy suốt nhiều tháng, và tôi sẽ không để anh phá hoại nó đâu, Gordon.”

“Chúa ơi, cậu ấy là người hay là cái vườn rau vậy Hannibal? Chuyện Will hẹn với ai hoàn toàn phụ thuộc vào cậu ấy. Chúng ta chỉ có mỗi việc là xem xem ai có được cậu ấy trước thôi.”

“Anh không xứng với cậu ấy.”

“Quyền quyết định đâu phải của anh, Hannibal. Mong người giỏi nhất sẽ chiến thắng,” Gordon buông lời thách thức rồi đi về hướng cửa ra.

“Tôi định thế đấy.”

“Giời ạ, chỉ ra vẻ.” Đó là câu cuối cùng Gordon nói trước khi cánh cửa đóng lại sau lưng gã, để lại lời thách thức bập bềnh trong không gian trống trải cho Hannibal lo lắng.

Hannibal thực sự rất ghét Gordon Ramsay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Azvee the author for letting me translate your work <3 <3 <3 Hannigram + Gordon Ramsay is strangely an excellent combination \m/
> 
>  
> 
> Chap 1 đã ra lò ! Thân tặng Fannibals/Hannigram shippers. Hãy theo dõi và ủng hộ các chap tiếp theo nhé ;)
> 
> P/S (dành cho bạn nào chưa biết): Gordon Ramsay là nhân vật có thật, một đầu bếp kiêm chủ nhà hàng rất nổi tiếng người Anh (sinh ra ở Scotland), chủ xị của nhiều chương trình nấu ăn đình đám, bao gồm MasterChef và Hell Kitchen. Fan từng hỏi Chef Ramsay trên Twitter rằng chú có xem phim Hannibal không, và chú trả lời là "Rất thích". Đây có thể cũng là một phần lý do fandom nảy ra ý tưởng cho Hannibal và Gordon Ramsay làm đối thủ của nhau :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal làm ra một đống lộn xộn và gặp một người bạn của Will.

“Lạy Chúa, anh không biết đùa là gì hả?” Gordon hỏi Hannibal. Cả hai đang cùng nhìn cảnh sát chặn đám phóng viên đang kéo ngày càng đông đến hiện trường vụ án. Một biển băng cảnh sát rào quanh và ánh đèn chớp máy ảnh vây lấy toàn bộ dãy nhà kho. “Anh thật sự phải giết thằng cha đó à?”

Hannibal trả lời mà không thèm nhìn Gordon. Một câu đáp bằng lời là quá đủ để Hannibal tỏ thái độ tôn trọng với gã rồi. Phần lỗi của gã trong đống lộn xộn này cũng ngang bằng Hannibal vậy. “Hắn mời tôi mua cá vừa rẻ vừa ôi. Chắc là do anh nài nỉ quá. Anh định kết thúc cái trò mèo này như thế nào đây?”

“Nhưng anh cứ thế để xác hắn ở cảng sao? Chết tiệt, nhà hàng của cả hai ta sẽ bị thiếu nguồn nguyên liệu khi người ta đóng cửa chỗ này. Lúc ra tay anh có suy nghĩ cái quái gì không vậy?”

Hannibal đã chẳng hề nghĩ gì đến hậu quả của hành động này, nhưng hắn không định nói cho Gordon Ramsay biết điều đó. Hắn thà nhảy lầu còn hơn là nói với Ramsay rằng hắn đã luôn kiếm cớ để giết ai đó từ sau cuộc nói chuyện giữa gã và Will hôm nọ. Nghĩ lại thì việc ra tay với tay phu cảng này có hơi vội vàng một chút, nhưng chỉ riêng hành động này cũng đã là một trải nghiệm cực kỳ có tính trị liệu.

Hơn nữa, hắn có một phần thưởng thêm từ việc tạo ra cái đống lộn xộn công khai này.

“Là gã Đồ Tể, nhưng hình như hắn chút nữa thì bị phân tâm.” Hannibal ngẩng phắt lên khi nghe thấy tiếng của “người yêu”.

Một giọng cộc cằn không quen vang lên ngay sau đó. “Tôi thấy hắn khá là tập trung đấy chứ.”

“Hắn đang buồn vì chuyện gì đó, và nạn nhân chỉ là một mục tiêu rất tiện để ra tay.”

Cuộc trao đổi nhanh chóng giảm xuống thành những tiếng thì thầm lặng lẽ trước khi hoàn toàn chấm dứt. Hannibal thích coi bản thân là một người đàn ông đầy phẩm giá, nhưng hắn cũng chẳng xấu hổ mà thừa nhận đã nhón chân lên cho cao hơn lấy một hai phân để sớm tìm thấy Will ở quanh góc nhà kho. Thể diện vương giả thường ngày của hắn sứt mẻ tí chút cũng không sao, miễn là hắn được thấy mái tóc Will gợn lên trong gió.

“Bác sĩ Lecter?” Will cất tiếng gọi ngay khi thấy hai tay đầu bếp đứng bên dải băng cảnh sát trước khi đi về phía họ. “Gordon Ramsay? Hai anh làm gì ở đây?”

“Bến cảng này là chỗ mua được cá tươi nhất,” Hannibal luôn cảm thấy một niềm vui khôn xiết khi đáp lại bất cứ câu hỏi nào của Will.

“Và bất cứ đầu bếp thực thụ nào cũng là người chắc chắn rằng mình có được những nguyên liệu tốt nhất trong ngày”, Gordon nói thêm.

“À,” Will gật gù. “Chắc hai anh cũng đoán được ít nhiều rồi, nhưng phải vài ngày nữa chỗ này mới được mở cửa trở lại. Xin lỗi.”

“Đừng. Có phải lỗi của cậu đâu, Will.” Gordon bắn nhanh một tia nhìn giận dữ về phía Hannibal.

“Này!” Một phụ nữ châu Á kêu lên và chạy tới bên Will. “Cậu biết mấy người này à, Will? Bởi nếu không, chúng ta sẽ phải đuổi họ đi đấy. Cậu biết Jack nghĩ gì về đám săn tin mà.” 

“Không sao, tôi biết họ. Đây là bác sĩ Hannibal Lecter và Gordon Ramsay. Các anh, đây là đồng nghiệp của tôi, Beverly.”

Beverly nhìn nhanh hai gã đàn ông trước khi chuyển sự chú ý vào Hannibal. “Bác sĩ hả? Chuyên môn gì?”

“Thật ra là cựu bác sĩ phẫu thuật. Nhưng danh xưng đó không còn đúng nữa. Bây giờ tôi là một đầu bếp.” 

“Cả hai chúng tôi là đầu bếp.”

“Chuyển nghề hay nhỉ,” Beverly bình luận như thể Gordon chưa nói gì cả. Hannibal thích cô.

“Gần như ai cũng nói vậy”, hắn đáp lại với một nụ cười.

“Thế giờ mọi người vẫn gọi anh là bác sĩ, hay là chỉ mỗi Will làm thế thôi?” Beverly huých khuỷu tay vào người Will.

Cậu cũng huých lại vào lưng cô. “Tôi thích gọi như vây, bác sĩ Lecter đã làm việc chăm chỉ để có được danh hiệu đó. Với lại tôi nghĩ nghe cũng hay mà.”

“William có thể gọi tôi bằng bất cứ cách nào cậu ấy thích.”

“Ờ hờ”, Beverly đáp và nhìn Hannibal thêm một lúc nữa. “Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi biết Will cũng nói chuyện với ai đó không phải đồng nghiệp đấy. Tôi nghĩ anh có liên quan gì đó đến bầy chó của cậu ấy, vì Will có tương tác gì khác đâu ngoài việc ngắm mấy thứ chết chóc.”

Will quay đi khỏi cô đồng nghiệp trước khi lẩm bẩm, “Thực ra tôi thỉnh thoảng có qua Ravenstag lấy ít xương.”

“Biết ngay có liên quan gì đó đến lũ chó mà,” Beverly reo lên đắc thắng trước khi nhanh nhẹn khoác tay Will và nhẹ nhàng lôi cậu về hiện trường vụ án. “Dù sao thì cũng rất vui được gặp hai người, nhưng tôi thật sự phải lấy lại Will từ mấy anh. Jack sắp sửa nổi khùng ở đằng kia rồi, và tôi cần có ai ở đó che chắn khi ông ấy phát hỏa.”

“Jimmy và Brian không giúp cô à?” Will hỏi.

“Còn lâu. Hai người đó là những em bé to xác nhất tôi từng gặp. Tôi cần một người đàn ông có tinh thần thép bảo vệ mình.”

“Được rồi, tôi sẽ đi báo cáo với Jack,” Will buông một tiéng thở mạnh. Cậu nhìn hai tay đầu bếp bằng ánh mắt có lỗi. “Tôi sẽ cố hết sức để chỗ này mở cửa càng sớm càng tốt cho hai anh. Gặp lại sau.”

“Will thật chu đáo,” Gordon thở dài.

Lần đầu tiên Hannibal thấy mình có chung quan điểm với gã. “Đúng là như vậy.” 

Họ nhìn đối tượng mà cả hai cùng khao khát bỏ đi, trong khi Hannibal trầm ngâm suy nghĩ về phép màu nho nhỏ Will vừa đạt được qua việc khiến cả hai gã đàn ông cùng đồng tình về một điều gì đó. Will thật sự phi thường.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beverly về đội Hanni kìa :3 :3 :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal và Gordon lại có một cuộc gặp vào đêm muộn.

“Chúng ta thật sự phải ngừng gặp nhau thế này thôi, Hannibal.”

Lúc đó là 3 giờ sáng, và Hannibal lại có cảm giác khó chịu không lẫn vào đâu được khi chạm mặt Gordon Ramsay tại nơi vứt rác ưa thích của hắn với một cái xác cần xử lý. Đoạn sông Potomac này bị bỏ hoang một cách bất thường, lại còn được một số nhà máy thường xuyên thải ra không khí những hóa chất có mùi độc hại vây quanh. Địa điểm này tự nhiên sẽ khiến mọi người tránh xa và trở thành một nơi lý tưởng cho bất cứ ai muốn vứt đi những thứ không cần thiết mà không sợ bị bắt quả tang. Hannibal đã dùng chỗ này nhiều năm trước khi Gordon đến và tranh chấp quyền sử dụng với hắn. Đây không phải là điều Hannibal sẵn sàng hay tự nguyên muốn giải quyết vào lúc này. “Bất cứ lúc nào anh muốn từ bỏ danh hiệu và quyền đi săn ở đây thì hãy đến nói chuyện với tôi.”

“Anh biết là cả hai ta không thể cùng giấu xác ở chỗ này.”

“Tôi đến trước,” Hannibal gắt gỏng. Chỗ này thuộc về hắn đêm nay, theo những quy định truyền thống mà đôi bên đã thống nhất. Nhưng Gordon đương nhiên sẽ cố tranh cãi về việc áp dụng luật mà thôi. Chuyện này cũng thành truyền thống luôn rồi.

“Đúng. Nhưng chiến lợi phẩm của tôi được dùng tốt hơn.”

“Anh lại muốn khơi mào cuộc chiến giữa các món ăn của chúng ta đêm nay nữa hả, Gordon?” Hannibal không có thời gian hay sức lực để chơi một trận ra trò vào lúc này. Tất cả những gì hắn muốn làm là ném những bộ phận cơ thể không cần thiết xuống vùng nước bốc mùi kia và tha cho cái mũi của hắn khỏi phải tiếp xúc thêm với những thứ mùi rõ nặng trong không khí. “Tôi mệt và cần phải thức dậy sau vài tiếng nữa. Làm ơn đừng bắt tôi nhắc lại mọi chỗ không ổn trong thực đơn bữa trưa của anh lần nữa.”

“Nếu chúng ta lại định bắt đầu cuộc tranh cãi này, tôi nghĩ bất cứ lời phàn nàn nào của anh về những lựa chọn có tính toán của tôi đều sẽ bị cái bóng vĩ đại của sự mất cân bằng về thịt trong thực đơn bữa tối của anh che khuất hết.” Gã người Anh dừng lại một chút trước khi tiếp tục. “Nhưng đấy không phải lý do mà anh chàng chạy bộ của chúng ta được sử dụng tốt hơn.”

“Khai sáng cho tôi đi,” Hannibal đáp bằng một giọng lãnh đạm hoàn hảo.

Gordon mỉm cười trước khi lên tiếng bằng giọng điệu tự mãn nhất của mình. “Will nếm anh ta rồi.”

“Không.” Trái đất như ngừng quay trong khoảnh khắc khi Hannibal cố hiểu những gì Gordon mới thốt ra.

“Đó là món thịt quay với thảo mộc tươi và rau.”

“Không.” Gã chắc chắn đang nói dối. William không bao giờ phản bội Hannibal như vậy.

“Món của tôi trên cơ cái bánh sandwich thịt heo tầm thường của anh rất nhiều, cả về kỹ thuật chế biến, hương vị và khả năng thỏa mãn người ăn,” Gordon đắc ý nói tiếp. “Anh bị vượt mặt rồi, Hannibal ạ. Sao còn chưa quay về với cái quán bé tẹo anh lập ra do sở thích của mình đi và để yên cho dân chuyên nghiệp tạo ra phép màu vậy?”

“Phép màu duy nhất anh có là khả năng nấu ra chỉ một chút xíu hương vị từ thức ăn thôi.”

“Có lẽ Will không đồng ý vậy đâu. Hay là anh không tin nhận xét của cậu ấy?”

Quả là một đòn đau. Đương nhiên Hannibal tin Will, nhưng đôi khi cậu ấy quá tốt bụng. Will có thiên hướng sẽ nói ra những lời tâng bốc không thật để giữ thể diện cho những kẻ không đáng được giữ thể diện như Gordon. “Đừng có lôi Will vào đây.”

“Kiểu gì mà tôi chẳng lôi vào, tới khi anh thừa nhận là cậu ấy sẽ bỏ rơi anh còn nhanh hơn cả Freddie từng làm hồi tôi mở nhà hàng.”`

Hannibal khinh miệt Freddie và trang blog của cô ả. Ả từng khẳng định không quán ăn nào có giá cả tốt hơn Ravenstag, chỉ để hy vọng được giảm giá thường xuyên, và có thể là đòi thêm vài món đặc biệt chỉ dành cho ả nữa. Khi chiến lược này thất bại, cô ả mang ngay những lời nhận xét lấp lánh và ít hối lộ tới Maze, nơi ngài Ramsay nhìn nhận cả hai bằng ánh mắt tán thưởng hơn nhiều. “Cô Lounds chẳng có thị hiếu gì về phong cách hay hương vị.”

“Đi mà nói thế với độc giả của cô ta.”

“Mang cái xác của anh đi đi,” Hannibal thốt ra bằng giọng khó nghe hơn dự định.

Gordon chỉ cười phá lên trước phản ứng của Hannibal, trước khi quăng cái túi đựng xác người lên vai. “Rồi, nhưng tôi muốn anh tưởng tượng cảnh Will cắn vào miếng thịt ấy và rên lên.”

“Cậu ấy không rên lên.” Câu này của Hannibal vừa mang tính đe dọa, cũng vừa là một lời khẳng định và cầu nguyện.

Gordon tỏ ra hài lòng quá đáng so với sức chịu đựng của Hannibal khi gã trông thấy vẻ kinh hoàng phủ lên mặt hắn. “Ồ, cậu ấy có làm thế chứ. Đồ ăn của anh chưa bao giờ khiến cậu ấy phản ứng thế à? Không thể nói là tôi ngạc nhiên được. Khả năng nấu nướng của anh cũng chỉ hấp dẫn bằng tính cách của anh thôi.”

Hannibal thậm chí còn không nhận ra Gordon đã đi từ lúc nào; hắn còn đang bận tiếp nhận thông tin mới này. Will không rên lên. Hannibal dành cả một ngày lặp đi lặp lại câu đó trong đầu. Will không rên lên. Cậu ấy không thể làm thế. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra cho mối quan hệ tiềm năng của họ nếu cậu ấy có làm thế? Mọi thứ đột nhiên trở nên bấp bênh hơn chúng đã từng chỉ vài giờ trước đó.

Gordon Ramsay đang dần phá hoại hết mọi ý tưởng và kế hoạch mà Hannibal đã dày công chuẩn bị cho Will. Gã cần phải được ngăn chặn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanni bị dập kể cũng thương nhưng Gordon ngầu quạ \m/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal nhận được một vài tin không vui.

Lần kế tiếp Will tới gặp Hannibal là đúng vào giờ cao điểm buổi tối của nhà hàng. Will chưa bao giờ đến vào bất kỳ thời điểm nào khác trừ sáng sớm trước khi nhà hàng đông khách, do đó Hannibal lập tức lo lắng về ý nghĩa của chuyến thăm không lên lịch trước này. Nỗi lo lắng đó liền được chứng minh là có căn cứ, khi hắn nhìn kỹ Will. Chàng đặc vụ trông như thể đã không ngủ suốt mấy ngày qua, và sắp bật khóc đến nơi. Hình ảnh đó làm trái tim Hannibal tan nát.

Hắn nhanh tay chuyển giao món mình đang nấu cho bếp phó rồi chạy tới chỗ bức tường Will đứng dựa vào như đang cố hết sức để nhập vào đó luôn. “Will”, hắn dịu dàng gọi, “có chuyện gì không ổn vậy?”

Will thì thầm trả lời, không nhìn thẳng vào mắt Hannibal. “Tôi xin lỗi, tôi thật sự không nên có mặt ở đây. Tôi đi đây.”

“Không không không, ở lại đi,” Hannibal nài nỉ. Hắn không muốn Will lang thang ở bên ngoài trong tâm trạng tổn thương thế này. “Cậu rõ ràng đang buồn chuyện gì đó, nói cho tôi biết đi.”

“Ý này thật tồi. Tôi chỉ…” Will thọc bàn tay run rẩy vào tóc, cố thốt ra một câu hoàn chỉnh. “Tôi chỉ… chỉ nghĩ… Tôi cần có ai đó để nói chuyện cùng.”

“Cậu lại thấy một hiện trường án mạng nữa à?” Hannibal không làm vụ nào thu hút sự chú ý của FBI nữa, nhưng không có nghĩa là ai đó ít lo lắng hơn tới sức khỏe tinh thần của Will lại không bày trò gì đó.

Âm thanh đau đớn phát ra từ Will quá đủ cho một lời khẳng định. “Là một người chơi chọi chó*. Anh ta đối xử rất tàn tệ với lũ chó. Chuyện xảy ra với anh ta thật kinh khủng, nhưng những con chó tội nghiệp đó!” Tới chỗ này, vẻ ngoài nhếch nhác và giọng nói hơi kích động của Will đã thu hút nhiều hơn là một vài cái liếc nhìn bối rối về phía cậu. “Chúng không đáng phải chịu bất cứ điều gì chúng đã trải qua.”

“Tôi xin lỗi, Will. Tôi biết cậu quan tâm đến bầy chó ở nhà thế nào. Không thể tưởng tượng sẽ thế nào nếu chuyện đó xảy ra với cậu,” Hannibal chạm một tay lên cánh tay Will. Hành động này kéo theo một tiếng ho không thoải mái từ một vị khách quen đang ngồi ở bàn gần đó, và Will càng thu mình lại hơn nữa.

“Đến chỗ này thật là một ý chẳng ra gì. Tôi đang làm anh phân tâm khỏi công việc và khách hàng của anh. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ làm thế này nếu tôi không quá kiệt quệ.” Will định quay người đi khỏi thì Hannibal giữ chặt cậu lại.

“Không có vấn đề gì hết, Will. Làm ơn để tôi giúp cậu.” Một âm báo vang lên từ phía nhà bếp và Hannibal không thể lờ đi, nếu hắn không muốn món chính trong bữa tiệc riêng tối nay bị cháy. “Ở nguyên đây, tôi sẽ quay lại ngay.”

Một phút sau, khi Hannibal mang theo một ly nước quay lại, Will đã đi mất. Một trong số các cô bồi bàn biết được quan hệ của hắn với Will nói rằng cô thấy cậu đã liếc quanh một lượt tất cả những vị khách đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm trước khi vội vã rời khỏi Ravenstag. Cô không biết cậu đi đâu.

Hannibal lo muốn chết. Will không thể lái xe trong tình trạng này. Cảm xúc của cậu đang hết sức bấp bênh, có tới mấy trăm khả năng khác nhau rằng cậu có thể tự làm mình bị thương. Điều cậu cần bây giờ là nghỉ ngơi và một chỗ nào đó an toàn để xả hết những căng thẳng đang chất đầy trong người.

Dù rất ghét phải thừa nhận, nhưng Hannibal thực sự hy vọng Will đã tới chỗ Gordon. Hắn chẳng thể nghĩ ra chỗ nào khác cậu có thể tới tìm sự an ủi, và hắn biết Ramsay ít nhất cũng sẽ cố chăm sóc cho cậu.

Nhưng Hannibal không thể cứ thế mà rời Ravenstag để chạy qua Maze kiểm tra. Hắn phải mất vài tiếng nữa để giải quyết các công việc trong giờ cao điểm buổi tối bận rộn một cách bất thường này, và phân công nhiệm vụ cho nhân viên trong bếp trước khi đi. Hắn chỉ mong Will không bị làm sao cả khi hắn tìm thấy cậu . 

\----------------  
Khi Hannibal cuối cùng cũng tới được quán Maze, lúc đó đã quá giờ ăn tối rất lâu, và nhà hàng đã được dọn dẹp tương đối. Hắn lờ đi những sắc thái khác nhau, từ khó hiểu đến kinh tởm đang hiện ra trên gương mặt đám nhân viên của Gordon, và đi thẳng về phía quầy bar. Hannibal nhẹ cả người khi thấy Will đang ngồi đó, bên cạnh có kem và thứ gì trông như rượu whiskey. Mắt cậu đỏ hoe và sung húp, như thể vừa mới khóc xong.

“Hannibal Lecter,” Gordon Ramsay cất tiếng chào. “Ngọn gió nào đưa anh đến đây vậy? Cuối cùng cũng chịu dẹp tiệm Ravenstag rồi hả?”

Hannibal chẳng thèm để tâm tức giận trước những lời chọc ngoáy kế sinh nhai của hắn. Tất cả những gì hắn quan tâm là hắn đã tìm thấy Will, an toàn, lành lặn. “Không, tôi chỉ hy vọng sẽ tìm thấy Will ở đây.”

“Này bác sĩ Lecter,” Will cất giọng lè nhè. “Xin lỗi vì tôi đã gây chuyện ở bên nhà hàng anh lúc nãy nhé. Anh có biết bên này họ tự làm kem luôn không?” Will hẳn là đã uống nhiều hơn mức cần thiết với một người đang cố giải quyết những cảm xúc căng thẳng của mình.

“Cậu không sao chứ? Tôi đã lo là cậu sẽ bị thương khi quay lại mà không thấy cậu đâu cả.”

“Thật ra bây giờ tôi ổn rồi. Tôi đã nói chuyện với Gordon về những gì đã xảy ra, và tôi nghĩ mình đã thấy khá hơn. Đồ ăn nhà làm có tác dụng chữa trị bất ngờ thật.” Will ngừng lại một chút, nhìn Gordon rồi nói tiếp, “Tôi sẽ trả ơn anh vì tất cả mọi thứ.”

“Không cần đâu. Cậu đang buồn, và nếu bất cứ thứ gì trong số này có thể giúp cậu, thì tôi coi như vậy là đủ để thanh toán rồi.” Nụ cười dịu dàng mà Gordon nhận được khi nói ra câu đó gần như làm trái tim Hannibal tan nát lần thứ hai chỉ trong một buổi tối.

“Cảm ơn anh.”

“Tôi không có giường cho cậu nằm nhờ,” Gordon vừa nói vừa thu dọn bát và cốc cho Will. “Nhưng có vài căn buồng nhỏ ở phòng tiệc trống đằng kia, cậu có thể sử dụng.”

“Sao tôi phải cần mấy cái buồng đó chứ? Tôi có ghế đẩu đây rồi”, Will xoay tít trên cái ghế để chứng minh.

Gordon vươn một tay ra giữ Will khỏi quay mòng mòng, khúc khích cười. “Bây giờ cậu không lái xe được đâu, và tôi từ chối cho cậu rời khỏi đây cho tới khi cậu được ngủ nghê tử tế.”

“Mấy anh chả vui chút nào,” Will bĩu môi.

“Đúng vậy đấy. Edmund sẽ chăm sóc cho cậu, trong khi tôi có vài lời cần nói riêng với anh Lecter đây.”

Will kịp chậm chạp gật đầu một cái trước khi một bồi bàn của Gordon dẫn cậu sang căn phòng trống, nơi cậu sẽ sớm chìm vào giấc ngủ vì tác dụng của whiskey trước khi kịp có ý định về nhà.

Nhờ đó, Hannibal có thừa thời gian để cật vấn Gordon khi hắn theo gã vào văn phòng nói chuyện riêng. Có thể Hannibal thấy biết ơn vì Will bình an vô sự ở quán Maze, nhưng điều đó không đủ làm hắn quên đi cơn giận cùa mình, nếu những nghi ngờ của hắn về nguồn gốc của cái xác là đúng.

“Anh giết gã đó hả?” Hannibal hỏi ngay khi cánh cửa văn phòng khép lại.

“Xin lỗi?”

“Tôi không có tâm trạng để chơi trò gì tối nay đâu. Trả lời câu hỏi đi, Gordon.”

Ít nhất Gordon vẫn còn một chút ý thức để tỏ ra tội lỗi khi đáp lại. “Đúng, tôi nghĩ đó sẽ là một món quà hay ho.”

Một món quà hay ho? Gordon không biết gì về Will thật sao? Tất cả những gì gã nhận được từ việc tặng quà này sẽ chỉ là một Will bị dày vò mà thôi. “Món quà của anh đã khiến William tội nghiệp phải trả giá bằng nhiều đêm không ngủ trong khi cậu ấy rất cần nghỉ ngơi, và có thể khiến cậu ấy bị thương nghiêm trọng. Anh đã nghĩ cái gì thế?”

“Tôi hiểu rồi. Khi tôi biết cậu ấy làm cho FBI, tôi cho là cậu ấy sẽ vui nếu biết những con chó đó đã an toàn. Tôi chỉ không biết cậu ấy lại phản ứng mạnh như vậy.”

“Will bị rối loạn cảm thông. Cậu ấy phản ứng mạnh với mọi thứ!”

“Tôi biết đâu được,” Gordon bật lại.

“Tôi thì biết. Tôi biết bởi vì Will đã nói cho tôi biết, và tôi ghi nhớ điều đó bởi tôi quan tâm đến cậu ấy. Will đã chia sẻ bí mật gì với anh chưa, Gordon?” Hannibal đã quá mệt mỏi với việc gã đàn ông này giả bộ như có bất cứ quan hệ gì với Will của hắn và muốn kết thúc cuộc cạnh tranh này trước khi người hắn yêu lại tổn thương lần nữa.

Gordon khoanh tay lại và trừng mắt nhìn Hannibal. “Cậu ấy nói với tôi rằng cậu ấy lo mình sẽ hủy hoại danh tiếng của anh vì đã xuất hiện ở Ravenstag.”

“Cái gì?”

“Tôi biết anh sẽ nghĩ tôi nói dối hoặc tỏ ra khốn nạn, nhưng tôi chỉ đang cố giúp anh hiểu tình hình thôi. Will kính trọng anh, và tôi biết cậu ấy thực sự thích nói chuyện với anh, có Chúa mới biết tại sao. Nhưng địa vị xã hội của anh cao hơn cậu ấy, và Will hiểu rất rõ điều đó. Cậu ấy sẽ không tiếp nhận tình cảm của anh bởi cậu ấy sợ làm thế sẽ khiến thể diện của anh bị vấy bẩn.”

“Thật nực cười. Chẳng ai có thể so sánh được với Will.” Cái ý nghĩ Will có thể từ chối tình cảm của hắn chỉ vì những khác biệt về đẳng cấp xã hội thật lạ lùng. Chắc chắn Will sẽ không để những thứ vớ vẩn như thuế thu nhập định đoạt đời sống tình cảm của cậu.

Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi biết nhau, Gordon thực sự tỏ ra thương cảm khi đáp lời Hannibal. “Anh luôn tự hào vì bản thân đứng cao hơn bất cứ ai khác, Lecter. Thành ra đấy là thứ sẽ làm anh mất Will.”

“Anh sở hữu một nhà hàng mà nhiều người nói là sang trọng ngang nhà hàng của tôi,” Hannibal phản bác. “Tại sao anh vẫn được tính vào mối quan hệ với Will, nếu điều anh nói là sự thật?”

“Quán Maze không chỉ phục vụ giới thượng lưu. Anh có thể nói thế ở Ravenstag không?”

“Phạm vi kinh doanh của tôi chẳng phải là vấn đề, nhất là khi nói tới Will,” Hannibal phản đối.

“Anh định sẽ làm gì chứ, nâng cậu ấy lên ngang với thần thánh à? Hầu hết mọi người không có chung phức cảm về Chúa của anh đâu Hannibal, và quan điểm đơn độc của anh chẳng thể thay đổi được cách Will hay thế giới nhìn nhận cả hai người.”

Hannibal chưa bao giờ nghĩ về những khác biệt giữa Will và hắn. Hắn luôn thấy Will ở vị thế cao hơn so với đám cừu quanh họ. Chưa bao giờ hắn có ý nghĩ rằng Will không nhìn nhận mọi thứ giống như hắn. Đương nhiên Will sẽ cân nhắc ý kiến của những người khác, cậu chẳng biết mình tốt đẹp hơn họ bao nhiêu. Hannibal biết Will là người sẵn sàng hy sinh những điều tốt cho bản thân vì lợi ích của người khác. Đó là một trong nhiều phẩm chất khiến Hannibal yêu cậu tha thiết như vậy. Hắn chưa từng cân nhắc thực tế rằng Will sẽ lo lắng bảo vệ hình ảnh của hắn bằng cách tránh tiếp xúc với hắn. Ý nghĩ mất Will vì cái thế giới hắn đã xây nên quanh mình khiến Hannibal đau lòng hơn hắn nghĩ mình có thể.

Hannibal lặng lẽ yêu cầu Gordon hứa sẽ để mắt tới Will và đưa cậu về nhà an toàn trước khi rời quán Maze. Hắn có rất nhiều điều phải suy nghĩ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Người chọi chó: nguyên văn là "dogfighter". Đại để là cũng giống chọi gà chọi trâu của Việt Nam mình, nhưng mức độ tàn bạo và máu me hơn. Thông tin thêm xem tại: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dog_fighting


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly phát mệt khi phải chờ ai đó tiến tới với Will.

Một tuần sau vụ người chọi chó, cả Gordon và Hannibal đều lên kế hoạch tăng cường các nỗ lực tiếp cận chàng đặc vụ. Do Will vẫn chưa quay lại Ravenstag sau lần đến vào buổi tối hôm trước, Hannibal quyết định tốt nhất là đến tìm cậu. Hắn chuẩn bị một bữa tươm tất làm từ vài khúc thịt của một gã doanh nhân thiếu kiên nhẫn rồi lái xe đến học viện FBI ở Quantico. Hannibal hy vọng sẽ gặp được Will ở đó và cùng ăn với cậu, nhưng rốt cuộc thế nào lại đụng độ Gordon Ramsay.

Ramsay có lẽ cũng có chung ý tưởng với Hannibal, và tỏ ra cũng bực bội chẳng kém gì Hannibal trước sự xuất hiện bất ngờ của đối thủ. “Will đang họp, Hannibal,” Gordon lịch sự thông báo. “Một ông Crawford nào đó cần trao đổi với cậu ấy về một tên sát nhân. Tôi không nghĩ là anh biết gì đâu nhỉ?”

Tuần này Hannibal không có thời gian trưng ra cái xác nào nữa. Hắn quá lo rằng thêm một thi thể phơi ra sẽ ảnh hưởng xấu đến tâm trạng của Will. Đồ Tể sẽ nghỉ ngơi đến khi hắn biết chắc trạng thái tinh thần của cậu đã tốt lên. Nhưng tạm gác kiếm không có nghĩa là Hannibal đánh giá cao một câu hỏi gần như là thẳng thừng như vậy chĩa vào mình tại một tòa nhà đầy nhóc người muốn bắt hắn. “Tôi đã không gặp Will mấy ngày nay rồi, nên e là tôi cũng chẳng biết gì giống anh.” Hắn liếc nhanh xuống cái túi rỗng trong tay Gordon. “Chắc anh cũng hy vọng được dùng bữa trưa chung với Will.”

“Kế hoạch là thế, nhưng không may lúc trở ra tôi đã bị đồng nghiệp của cậu ấy bao vây. Có hai gã tỏ ra sung sướng vô cùng khi giải quyết giúp tôi nhiệm vụ đưa hàng riêng tư này.”

Hannibal tặc tặc lưỡi rồi vỗ vai Gordon bằng thái độ thông cảm mỉa mai. “Gordon tội nghiệp, bị ăn cướp ngay trong một tòa nhà của FBI.”

“Tôi đã tự nguyện giao ra, đồ ngốc.”

“Hẳn rồi,” Hannibal đáp bằng giọng kẻ cả. Gordon suýt cho hắn ăn đấm đến nơi nếu không bị phân tâm bởi sự xuất hiện của một nhân vật thích lo chuyện bao đồng.

“Này, Lecter và Ramsay!” Nghe thấy tên mình, hai gã đàn ông quay lại. Người vừa gọi họ chính là cô gái ở bến cảng đã dẫn Will đi. Có vẻ cô vẫn nhớ tên bọn họ và đang vẫy gọi cả hai từ đầu kia căn phòng. “Tôi cần nói chuyện một chút với cả hai anh.”

“Tất nhiên rồi,” Hannibal hơi nghiêng đầu. “Cô Katz phải không nhỉ?”

“Đúng rồi, nhưng đấy không phải vấn đề. Nghe này, chuyện cả hai anh nhìn Will bằng ánh mắt hình trái tim thật dễ thương, nhưng một trong hai phải tiến tới và rủ cậu ấy đi chơi ngay.”

“Xin lỗi?” Hannibal ngơ ngác hỏi lại. Hắn bị sốc. Hannibal luôn cẩn thận và tế nhị trong việc tán tỉnh Will. Làm sao người phụ nữ này phát hiện ra ý đồ của hắn nhanh như vậy?

“Jimmy và Brian vừa ghé qua với một hộp đồ ăn năm sao và nói chuyện về một gã người Anh nào đó tính gặp Will. Và tôi sẵn sàng đem hết tiền tiết kiệm ra cá rằng anh cũng đang giấu đồ ăn cho cậu ấy trong cái hộp kia,” Beverly vừa nói vừa chỉ vào hộp đựng đồ đang tỏa mùi thơm phức của Hannibal. “Tôi không ngốc đâu nhé, cả hai anh đều thích cậu ấy.”

“Và cô không lo gì đến lý do tại sao chúng tôi lại quan tâm đến Will như vậy à?” Gordon hỏi.

“Nghe này, tôi chẳng biết gì về hai anh, có khi hai người đều là sát nhân hàng loạt ấy chứ.” May phước là Beverly không nhìn thấy hai gã đàn ông đồng thời khẽ tròn mắt khi nghe cô nói vậy. “Nhưng thôi cứ cho là hai anh không phải người xấu đi, bởi tôi nghĩ sẽ tốt cho Will khi cậu ấy biết ngoài kia có người quan tâm đến mình. Cậu ấy có thể sẽ không nhận lời đâu, nhưng được nâng cao cái tôi như vậy cũng tốt. Và nếu mà cậu ấy nhận lời thật, thì đi ra ngoài chơi lại càng tốt cho cậu ấy hơn. Will cần phải làm gì đó không liên quan đến chó cả ngày nữa.”

“Tức là cô muốn bọn tôi rủ cậu ấy đi chơi, nhưng cô chẳng biết liệu cậu ấy có nhận lời không.” Gordon vừa nói vừa khoanh tay lại trước ngực hòng tỏ thái độ hăm dọa người phụ nữ cao hứng đang đứng trước mặt. Một cố gắng không thành công.

“Đại khái thế,” Beverly nói thêm, “và nếu hai anh không rủ, tôi sẽ rủ. Lúc ấy thì cả hai chẳng có cơ may nào nữa đâu, bởi tôi sẽ nhồi vào lịch của Will một đống hoạt động vô nghĩa, rồi cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ không còn chút thời gian nào cho bất cứ ai trong hai người cả.”

“Một lời đe dọa lạ lùng đấy,” Hannibal vừa nói, vừa cố tỏ ra bình thản. Hẹn Will khi chi có mỗi Gordon là đối thủ đã khó lắm rồi, hắn không muốn phải cạnh tranh thêm với một người mà Will đã quý từ trước. 

Beverly lườm hai gã đàn ông rồi nở một nụ cười tự mãn. “Coi như tôi vừa ra tối hậu thư đi. Chỉ là thêm một chút động lực cho hai anh hành động thôi mà.” Cô phát vào lưng hai gã trước khi đi. “Giờ làm ơn thứ lỗi, tôi cần phải lấy mấy thứ giấy tờ ở chỗ Will và xem kế hoạch cuối tuần của cậu ấy thế nào. Chúc may mắn nhé các chàng trai!” Beverly hét vọng qua vai khi bước dọc hành lang, để lại lời thách thức của mình lơ lửng trong khoảng không giữa hai gã sát thủ.

Hannibal và Gordon lườm nhau một lúc lâu để đánh giá toàn diện đối thủ trước khi bỏ đi mà không gây ra một tiếng động. Cả hai đều đang bận rộn lên kế hoạch tốt nhất để tán tỉnh Will hòng gây sức ép đe dọa người kia. Lời thách đấu đã được đưa ra, và cả hai đều quyết tâm chiến thắng.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal cuối cùng cũng rủ Will đi hẹn hò.

Một ngày sau cuộc nói chuyện của Hannibal với Beverly, cuối cùng Will cũng chịu xuất hiện ở Ravenstag. Hannibal không thể ngừng tự hỏi liệu cô nhân viên FBI có nhúng tay vào vụ này không. Nhưng bất kể lý do là gì, hắn vẫn rất vui khi gặp lại cậu. Will có vẻ đã hồi phục sau vụ tay chọi chó và chắc chắn là trông đã khá hơn lần cuối cậu tới đây. Nếu có một thời điểm nào đấy để rủ Will đi hẹn hò thì chính là lúc này. Hannibal cố nén cảm giác hồi hộp đang dâng lên trong bụng, nở nụ cười ấm áp nhất và cất tiếng chào Will.

“Chào buổi sáng, William.”

“William? Hôm nay chúng ta xưng hô bằng tên đầy đủ sao, bác sĩ Lecter?”

“Đó là một cái tên đáng yêu và nên được gọi bất cứ khi nào thích hợp.”

“Tên đó cũng đâu có gì đặc biệt lắm,” Will nói mà hai má ửng hồng. “Tôi chỉ tới lấy đồ như thường lệ thôi.”

Hannibal gật đầu và đặt một túi xương cùng thịt thừa lên quầy. “Tất nhiên. Nhưng tôi thực sự có câu này muốn hỏi cậu.”

“Ok. Hỏi đi.”

Thời khắc quyết định là đây. Hannibal hít một hơi thật sâu, lấy hết can đảm và cất tiếng. “Cậu có hứng cùng tôi đi xem một vở kịch vào thứ Sáu này không?”

“Gì cơ?”

“Cậu cực kỳ thu hút tôi, Will, và tôi sẽ vô cùng biết ơn nếu cậu đồng ý đi cùng tôi.”

“Hannibal…” Đôi mắt Will ánh lên vẻ buồn rầu. Trái tim Hannibal chùng xuống. “Ôi Hannibal, tôi không thể. Anh không muốn qua lại với loại người như tôi đâu,” cậu làm một động tác chỉ vào mình.

“Tôi đảm bảo với cậu là tôi không mong gì hơn chuyện này,” Hannibal nài nỉ, bước một chân tiến về phía trước và đưa một bàn tay ra. Will lùi lại mấy bước, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy.

“Anh thực sự sẽ không muốn đâu. Nhìn chúng ta đi, sẽ chẳng có kết quả gì cả. Anh là anh còn tôi… tôi là tôi.”

“Will…” Hannibal không chịu nổi khi thấy Will hạ thấp bản thân như vậy. Hắn ngạc nhiên bởi điều đó làm hắn tổn thương còn hơn cả bị cậu từ chối.

“Tôi xin lỗi, tôi phải đi rồi.” Will chạy ra khỏi nhà hàng, để lại Hannibal một mình cùng túi xương và con tim tan nát.

\---------------------------------------------------  
“Anh không sao chứ, sếp?”

Hannibal đã làm cháy món rau. Từ khi còn bé đến giờ, hắn chưa bao giờ làm cháy thứ gì, dù chỉ là tình cờ. Đây đã là lần thứ ba trong hôm nay. Hắn không thể rũ bỏ được hình ảnh Will chạy trốn hắn ra khỏi tâm trí. Hannibal từng có hàng tá người yêu và các mối quan hệ tình cảm suốt nhiều năm qua, và chưa một lần nào hắn không tán đổ được đối tượng. Nhưng chẳng mối tình nào lại có ý nghĩa nhiều hơn quan hệ giữa hắn với William. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Hannibal chẳng còn hứng thú gì với việc nấu nướng hay giao thiệp. Tất cả những gì hắn muốn làm bây giờ là trốn ra đằng sau, cuộn mình lại thành một đống và chết quách cho rồi.

“Anh Lecter, anh có điện thoại,” Abigail, một trong số những nhân viên tiếp đón có triển vọng nhất của Hannibal cầm ống nghe và gọi hắn. “Tôi có thể bảo Samuel để ý cái lò nướng giúp anh.”

‘Cảm ơn, Abigail,” Hannibal nở nụ cười biết ơn đáp lại. Abigail đưa điện thoại cho hắn cùng một cái nhìn cảm thông, trước khi vỗ nhẹ lên tay hắn và đi vào bếp.

“Chào Hannibal.”

Tâm trạng Hannibal càng chua xót hơn bao giờ hết khi nghe thấy giọng của Gordon Ramsay. Cả vũ trụ dường như đã quyết định rằng cơ hội duy nhất để hắn có được hạnh phúc thực sự vừa mới bị lấy đi là chưa đủ. Bây giờ hắn còn phải chịu đựng bất cứ chủ đề ngu xuẩn nào mà Gordon gọi điện cho hắn để trao đổi. “Có gì mà phải gọi tôi trong giờ làm việc thế, Gordon?”

“Tôi chỉ nghĩ anh muốn biết là tôi sẽ có cuộc hẹn đầu tiên với Will vào thứ Sáu này thôi.”

Trái đất như ngừng quay khi Hannibal cố xử lý cái thông tin hắn vừa nghe thấy. Will từ chối hắn, nhưng lại nhận lời của Gordon Ramsay ư? “Cậu ấy nhận lời anh?”

“Tất nhiên là cậu ấy đã nhận lời,” Gordon trả lời bằng một giọng tự mãn không để đâu cho hết. “Anh thực sự ngạc nhiên đến thế cơ à? Tôi chỉ nghĩ là anh nên biết, để anh không bắt Will phải chịu sự căng thẳng không cần thiết khi cố rủ cậu ấy đi xem opera hay mấy thứ tồi tệ khác.” 

“Một ngày tốt lành, anh Ramsay,” Hannibal rít lên trước khi gác máy và dập ống nghe bằng một lực mạnh hơn rất nhiều so với bình thường.

“Mọi chuyện vẫn ổn chứ?” Abigail lo lắng hỏi.

“Không, không ổn.” Từ giờ chẳng còn gì ổn nữa. William, tia sáng rực rỡ nhất đời Hannibal đã bị đối thủ lớn nhất đời hắn dập tắt và mang đi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai cũng có một buổi tối kỳ lạ.

Những ngày còn lại của tuần là khoảng thời gian khó khăn nhất của Hannibal trong suốt mấy chục năm qua. Tất cả mọi thứ và tất cả mọi người đều nhạt nhòa và chẳng còn chút gì tươi vui hay hạnh phúc. Làm việc với Hannibal trở thành một cực hình thay vi một niềm vui. Hắn cũng chẳng còn chút hào hứng nào với việc đi săn, mặc dù có cả một thành phố đầy những kẻ thô lỗ đang phơi ra trước mặt. Hannibal cảm thấy mệt mỏi với tất cả, và đáng ra đã vui lòng mà bốc hơi không một vết tích nếu không phải hắn vẫn còn vài bổn phận xã giao bắt buộc nữa trong tháng này.

Một trong những bổn phận bắt buộc đó chính là tới xem vở kịch mà hắn đã rủ Will đi cùng. Rốt cuộc, Hannibal đi xem kịch một mình, và chẳng thế nhớ nổi một chi tiết nào trong cái vở kịch mà hắn vừa mới ngồi đấy theo dõi suốt ba tiếng đồng hồ. Hoạt động giao thiệp sau đó càng nhắc hắn nhớ hơn bây giờ hắn cô độc đến thế nào, và hắn nhận ra bản thân chẳng thể để tâm vào bất cứ câu chuyện nhỏ to nào quanh mình.

Người bạn tốt của hắn, phu nhân Komeda cũng phải lặp lại lời mình nói tới mấy lần mới khiến Hannibal chú ý. “Hannibal, tôi mới nói là tôi sẽ tổ chức một bữa tiệc ở chỗ tôi. Anh nhất định phải có mặt đấy nhé.”

“Cảm ơn vì lời mời, phu nhân Komeda, nhưng tôi nghĩ mình không hợp làm khách của buổi tiệc tối nay.” Hannibal chẳng muốn tham gia bất cứ hoạt động nào nữa. Hắn đã cố miễn cưỡng bản thân đi xem kịch rồi, chỉ vì hắn được đích thân diễn viên chính mời. Những bổn phận của hắn tối nay đã hoàn thành, và hắn chẳng muốn gì hơn là được về nhà, chui vào một góc và gặm nhấm nỗi tủi phận thêm mấy tiếng nữa.

“Tôi mở tiệc vì anh đấy. Tối nay trông anh buồn lắm. Tôi đã quyết định phải đích thân ra tay xử lý vụ này,” phu nhân Komeda làm một động tác chỉ vào bản mặt chán nản của Hannibal. “Làm ơn để tôi thử xem sao.”

“Tôi rất biết ơn sự quan tâm của phu nhân.”

“Tốt. Anh sẽ còn biết ơn bữa tiệc của tôi hơn đấy.” Phu nhân Komeda giơ một tay lên, không cho Hannibal cơ hội mở miệng. “Tôi không chấp nhận lời từ chối đâu. Chồng tôi còn vắng nhà vài hôm nữa, và tôi muốn làm gì đấy ra trò trước khi ông ấy về.”

“Xem ra tôi không thể từ chối lời mời này rồi.” Phu nhân Komeda là một phụ nữ vô cùng cương quyết và sẽ không chấp nhận cho hắn vắng mặt. Cứ nhận lời rồi tìm cách về càng sớm càng tốt là ý hay hơn.

“Tất nhiên là anh không thể. Giờ thì đi thôi. Chúng ta sẽ rẽ qua tiệm bán rượu một chút, và tôi cần anh giúp tôi chọn chai ngon nhất. Anh có lẽ là người duy nhất ở chỗ này thực sự hiểu mấy chữ loằng ngoằng trên những cái chai đó có nghĩa là gì.”

\----------------------------------------  
Trong khi đang cùng nhóm người đi đến cửa hàng rượu vang, Hannibal chợt nhớ ra một lý do nữa khiến hắn ghét Gordon Ramsay và nhà hàng Maze. Cái quán đó nằm ngay đối diện tiệm rượu vang xịn nhất thành phố. Đó là chỗ mà Hannibal đã cố mua suốt nhiều năm ròng trước khi Gordon xuất hiện và nẫng đi ngay trước mũi hắn.

Đấy chỉ là thứ đầu tiên trong số nhiều thứ nữa gã sẽ lấy của mình. Hannibal cay đắng nghĩ. 

Thực hiện đúng nhiệm vụ, Hannibal chọn chai rượu tốt nhất để dùng kèm với mấy món ngọt mà phu nhân Komeda đã hứa sẽ mời họ ở nhà. Hắn chuẩn bị ra xe thì nhìn thấy hai bóng người vô cùng quen mắt bước ra từ quán Maze. Xem ra Gordon và Will cũng đang tận hưởng buổi hẹn của họ. Sự tò mò dễ dàng chiến thắng, Hannibal đứng chôn chân bên kia đường và dỏng tai lắng nghe hai người nói chuyện.

“Được rồi, có chuyện gì quan trọng cần nói đến vậy, Will?” Gordon hỏi. Will tỏ ra vô cùng bối rối.

“Nghe này Gordon, anh là một người rất dễ mến, và tôi thực sự đã rất vui, nhưng tôi không thích anh theo kiểu lãng mạn.”

“Và sao cậu không thể nói điều này với tôi trong nhà hàng?”

“Tôi không muốn nhân viên của anh nghe thấy. Tôi cũng không hề có ý định ở lại dùng bữa tối nay, nhưng tôi biết anh sẽ không đồng ý cho tôi từ chối.”

“Nhưng cậu đã đồng ý với cuộc hẹn.”

“Không, tôi nói là sẽ vui nếu nói chuyện với anh,” Will trả lời bằng giọng nghiêm nghị mà cậu thường chỉ dành cho những sinh viên quậy phá. “Đấy là điều anh muốn tôi làm khi anh gọi cho tôi, cũng là điều tôi nghĩ chúng ta sẽ làm tối nay. Tôi không đến đây để ăn tối dưới ánh nến. Tôi xin lỗi nếu anh nghĩ tôi có ý định tiến xa hơn tình bạn khi tôi nhận lời anh, nhưng tôi chỉ cảm thấy thoải mái đến mức ấy với anh thôi.” 

“Chúng ta có thể giải quyết vấn đề này, Will. Chúng ta sẽ rất vui khi ở bên nhau, cậu biết là chúng ta hợp nhau mà.”

“Không, tôi chẳng biết gì cả. Tôi gần như chẳng biết gì về anh hết, Gordon. Anh có vẻ là một người tốt, nhưng anh không phải người tôi có hứng thú hẹn hò.”

“Hãy vào trong và giải quyết chuyện này, được không cưng?”

“Tôi không phải “cưng” của anh,” Will quay người bỏ đi. Không may, Gordon chưa sẵn sàng để cậu đi. Gã nhanh tay tóm lấy cánh tay Will bằng một cú xiết thô bạo. “Ối! Buông tay tôi ra, Gordon.”

“Không, chừng nào chúng ta chưa nói chuyện xong. Chúng ta chỉ cần trao đổi thêm một chút nữa thôi, William.”

“Không đâu,” Will cố gắng giãy giụa để thoát khỏi bàn tay đang nắm chặt của Gordon nhưng không thành công. “Buông tôi ra trước khi tôi ép anh phải làm vậy.”

Hannibal đã qua được nửa đường khi nhìn thấy Will nhăn mặt vì đau đớn do Gordon tiếp tục xiết tay. “Anh đang làm gì thế?”

Cả hai cùng quay ra trước sự xuất hiện đột ngột của Hannibal. 

“Hannibal!” Will kêu lên, vừa vui vừa bối rối. “Sao anh lại ở đây?”

“Tôi ghé qua mua rượu vang cho mấy người bạn. Anh Ramsay, anh đang làm gì vậy?”

Hannibal nắm lấy cánh tay Gordon và xiết thật chặt tới khi gã không chịu nổi, phải buông tay Will ra. Will lùi lại mấy bước, và Hannibal nhanh chân bước ngay lên, chắn giữa cậu và Gordon. 

Gordon vẫn không thôi nhìn chằm chằm Hannibal, nói nhanh. “Bọn tôi chỉ đang nói chuyện với nhau.”

“Nói chuyện kiểu bắt Will ở lại dù cậu ấy không muốn.”

“Không liên quan đến anh.”

“Nếu anh định đe dọa Will thì có liên quan đến tôi.”

“Không sao đâu, tôi chỉ sắp ra về thôi,” Will vừa nói vừa xoa lên chỗ sưng nhẹ trên cổ tay. “Phải vậy không, Gordon?”

“Không. Cậu sẽ không đi đâu tới khi tôi nhận được một lời giải thích rõ ràng.”

“Tôi vừa giải thích rồi. Hết chuyện.”

“Xem ra chúng tôi không cần anh ở đây nữa đâu, anh Ramsay. Tôi khuyên anh nên vào trong đi.”

“Không thì sao? Anh sẽ moi ruột tôi ra à?” Gordon thách thức. Dù rất muốn, nhưng Hannibal biết thừa nhận bây giờ là chưa đúng lúc đúng nơi. Hắn còn nhiêu cách khác để giải quyết vụ này mà không làm mọi việc bung bét ra.

“Tôi không cần làm thế. Có một nhóm nhân chứng đáng kính ở bên kia đường có thể và sẵn sàng làm chứng anh đang quấy rối Will nếu anh không chịu quay về quán Maze bây giờ.”

Gordon nhìn chằm chằm vào những nhân vật ăn mặc chải chuốt đang chăm chú ngắm họ bên kia đường trước khi quay lại nhìn Hannibal. “Bỏ mẹ, chắc anh đang đùa.”

‘Đi đi Gordon, không tôi sẽ gọi cảnh sát.”

“Được thôi,” Gordon nhổ nước bọt. “Tôi còn nhiều việc quan trong cần làm tối nay hơn là đứng đây cãi cọ với một lũ ngốc. Chúc ngủ ngon, Will.” 

“Tạm biệt, anh Ramsay,” Will lạnh lùng đáp. Gordon nổi giận trước thái độ xua đuổi rõ ràng của Will, và trong một thoáng đã định cố rướn người về phía cậu lần nữa, nhưng ngay lập tức nhận được ánh nhìn chết chóc từ Hannibal. Đồ Tể sẽ không cho phép bất cứ cố gắng tiếp cận hay trò chuyện nào với Will nữa chừng nào hắn còn chường mặt ở đây. Gordon buông một tràng nguyền rủa trước khi lủi vào trong nhà hàng. Gã biết bây giờ không phải lúc thử vận may với thằng cha sát nhân hàng loạt kia. Nếu có định làm gì thì cũng phải để sau, khi có ít nhân chứng vây quanh hơn.

Will quay nhìn Hannibal khi Gordon đã mất dạng và thưởng cho hắn một nụ cười chân thành. “Cảm ơn, Hannibal.”

Hannibal sững người khi nghe Will gọi tên hắn. “Tôi không nghĩ là trước đây cậu đã từng gọi thẳng tên tôi.”

“Thì cái gì mà chẳng có lần đầu, phải không?”

“Tôi tin là vậy. Để tôi xem cổ tay cậu nào. Phải đảm bảo là nó không bị làm sao.” Will đưa tay ra. Hannibal lấy ngón tay chạm nhẹ rồi gẩy gẩy một chút trước khi nhìn Will. “Tôi tin là cậu sẽ giữ được chi này,” hắn nói bằng giọng nghiêm túc nhất có thể. 

“Hmmm.” Trong một thoáng, Will tỏ ra tư lự. “Hay đấy.”

Hannibal vẫn giữ lấy cổ tay Will dù đã kiểm tra xong. Cậu nhẹ nhàng nắm tay hắn. “Hay đấy”, Will lặp lại cùng một nụ cười, và xiết nhẹ tay.

Một luồng ấm áp dâng lên trong tâm can Hannibal, hắn cảm thấy như không khí xung quanh đã bị rút hết oxy. Hắn cũng xiết nhẹ tay Will rồi mìm cười đáp lại. “Hay đấy.”

Câu trả lời của Hannibal làm Will khúc khích cười, một âm thanh mà Hannibal chưa hề nghe thấy từ cậu trước đó. Hắn nhìn vào mắt cậu, nơi ánh đèn đường và bóng những chiếc ô tô chạy ngang qua đang lấp lánh phản chiếu. Hannibal chưa bao giờ cảm nhận được thôi thúc hôn Will mạnh mẽ như bây giờ.

“Vậy ra đây chính là Will Graham nổi tiếng?” Giọng phu nhân Komeda đột ngột vang lên khi bà và nhóm bạn cùng đi tới. Giật mình, Will và Hannibal vội đứng thắng và quay mặt về phía những người mới đến, nhưng không hề buông tay nhau ra.

“Bà đã nghe về tôi?”

“Nghe về cậu ấy hả?” Phu nhân Komeda mỉm cười. “Tôi suýt nữa đã tin là Hannibal bịa ra cậu khi nghe anh ấy nói về cậu thì có.”

“Anh đã nói gì về tôi vậy?” Will ngạc nhiên.

Hannibal những mong có thể tuôn một tràng những lời khen tặng hoàn toàn thật lòng mà hắn từng nói về cậu, nhưng phu nhân Komeda đã cướp lời hắn. “Tôi e cách duy nhất để biết điều đó là cậu hãy đến dự bữa tiệc nhỏ của tôi tối nay. Rồi tôi sẽ nói cho cậu nghe, từng từ một.”

“Tôi không chắc đấy có phải là ý hay nhất không nữa,” Will bồn chồn ngọ nguậy hai chân. “Tôi từng nghe từ một nguồn đáng tin rằng mình là một vị khách tồi của mọi bữa tiệc.”

“Cái đó để tôi xem xét. Với lại tôi cần nhìn cậu ở một chỗ sáng hơn nếu muốn khẳng định xem cậu có gương mặt thiên thần hay không.”

“Gương mặt thiên thần? Anh đã nói những gì vậy, Hannibal?”

“Không gì ngoài sự thật,” Hannibal thành thật đáp.

“Chẳng có tác dụng trấn an gì hết. Tôi thật sự phải về nhà thôi.”

“Ờ, đúng đấy,” một người đàn ông mặt mũi nhăn nheo hết biết cao ngạo lên tiếng. Ông ta chen lên đứng trước đám người ăn mặc trang trọng. “Tôi nghĩ như vậy là tốt nhất cho tất cả mọi người.”

“Im đi, Richard. Chẳng ai quan tâm ông nghĩ gì đâu,” phu nhân Komeda đáp.

“Tôi chỉ đang lo cho lợi ích của tất cả mọi người ở đây thôi. Chắc chắn không ai muốn để tên tuổi của mình bị lôi xuống vũng bùn đâu hả?”

“Giọng điệu của ông thật không chấp nhận được, Richard,” Hannibal cảnh báo. Hắn sẽ vô cùng sung sướng được giết người vì Will nếu tình huống yêu cầu, dù là nói thật hay nói chơi.

May sao, phu nhân Komeda lại một lần nữa cướp cơ hội của hắn. “Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy. Anh về nhà được rồi, Richard. Tôi mới là người được quyền chọn khách của mình, không phải anh, và cá nhân tôi thấy cậu Graham có mặt thì tốt hơn anh.”

“Bà chưa nghe cậu ta nói được hơn mười từ cơ mà.”

“Tôi từng thấy những tảng đá còn thú vị hơn anh. Tôi có cảm giác cậu Graham sẽ còn làm chúng tôi thấy hào hứng hơn ấy chứ. Giờ làm ơn về nhà giùm cho, tối nay anh không còn được hoan nghênh ở nhà tôi nữa.”

Richard chẳng làm được gì ngoài việc hậm hực trước sự xua đuổi quá sức rõ ràng này, khi nhìn một lượt đám người mà chẳng có ai nói đỡ một câu. Ông ta bỏ về một mình, mồm không ngớt lầm bầm giận dữ. Hannibal thầm khen khả năng chọn bạn mà chơi của hắn.

“Chuyện này có làm anh bị ảnh hưởng gì không?” Will nhìn theo bóng người đàn ông khuất dạng vào bóng đêm, lo lắng hỏi.

“Richard à? Chẳng ai ở đây thực sự khoái ông ta đâu, cậu Graham thân mến ạ. Bọn tôi cố chịu đựng vì cô cháu gái cực kỳ dễ thương của ông ta thôi. Ông ta cứ tự mời mình đến càng nhiều buổi tụ họp càng có thể, và hy vọng chúng tôi mắt nhắm mắt mở cho ông ta ở lại. Giờ vấn đề đã giải quyết xong rồi, cậu sẽ đi cùng chúng tôi chứ, cậu Graham?”

“Làm ơn nói là cậu sẽ đến đi”, Hannibal khẩn khoản. “Chỉ là một buổi tụ họp nhỏ thôi. Rất thoải mái.”

Will nhìn gương mặt nài nỉ của Hannibal và thầm nghĩ cậu thích cầm tay hắn đến nhường nào trước khi mỉm cười đáp lại. “Tôi không thể từ chối chàng hiệp sĩ trong bộ giáp sáng choang của mình được.”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Mọi chuyện tốt đẹp một cách bất ngờ”, Will cảm thán khi cùng Hannibal rời khỏi nhà phu nhân Komeda mấy tiếng sau. Họ đã uống chút rượu vang và ăn nhẹ, sau đó thưởng thức âm nhạc. Mọi người nói chuyện gần hết buổi tối, thỉnh thoảng có một vài màn khiêu vũ khi ai đó cảm thấy thích thú với điệu nhạc.

“Cậu nói như thể cậu nghĩ mình sẽ bị hỏi cung vậy.”

“Tôi nghĩ phu nhân Komeda sẽ hỏi tôi có ý gì với anh hay hỏi về thứ gì đó cổ cổ.”

“Nếu có ai nhận được câu hỏi từ bà ấy, người đó sẽ là tôi. Bà ấy quý cậu hơn quan tâm mấy chuyện ấy nhiều.”

“Sao anh biết?”

“Cậu sẽ không bao giờ được mời đến nhà nếu bà ấy không thích cậu.”

“Anh biết không, tôi vừa nhớ ra một chuyện.”

“Gì vậy?”

“Ô tô của tôi. Nó vẫn đang đậu cạnh quán Maze. Tôi phải quay lại đó xem Gordon có giận quá mà cho cẩu nó đi chỗ khác rồi không.”

“Tội nghiệp Gordon,” Hannibal cảm khái bằng một giọng thành thật đến ngạc nhiên.

“Tội nghiệp Gordon?” Will bật cười. “Anh là một trong những người cuối cùng tôi nghĩ là sẽ tỏ ra cảm thông với Gordon Ramsay thì có.”

“Tôi đã phải chịu đựng một tuần với ý nghĩ mất cậu và thấy mình gần như sắp chết đến nơi. Tôi không thể tưởng tượng sẽ phải sống với cảm giác đó suốt phần đời còn lại như thế nào.”

Will chớp mắt và huých nhẹ Hannibal. “Anh cường điệu thật đấy, bác sĩ Lecter.”

“Tôi chỉ đang nói sự thật. Điều tuyệt vời nhất đời anh ta đã bị cướp đi, và tôi không biết liệu anh ta có vực dậy được sau mất mát này không.”

“Đừng có nói vậy nữa, hoặc tôi sẽ không cho phép anh giới thiệu tôi với bất cứ người bạn thượng lưu nào của anh nữa đâu.” Will nhìn Hannibal móc chìa khóa ô tô từ túi áo ra và tận dụng khoảnh khắc sơ hở này để hôn lên má hắn. Cậu nhanh nhẹn quay đầu đi chỗ khác rồi bước về phía trước vài bước, trước khi quay lại nhìn vẻ choáng váng hiện lên trên mặt Hannibal. “Đi thôi, xem ô tô của tôi còn đó không.”

“Mong ước của cậu là mệnh lệnh với tôi.” Will Graham vừa mới hôn hắn. Hannibal có thể chết vì hạnh phúc ngay bây giờ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hu hu hết rồi TT___TT dễ thương quá mạng TT_____TT không biết sao chứ thấy Gordon cũng tồi tội thật ; ; cơ mà có ai chia rẽ được Hannigram ?


End file.
